Loch Katharaina Defense Force
Details Short Name: LKDF Power: Superpower Wealth: Fluctuates Enemies: Azure, Fortuna, Black Sail, Eta Solus Raiders, Dagola Daggers, Bear, Archangel, Zeta, Spire, Jaguar, Virus, AI-Ghat, Nova, Aegis, Leopard, Spire, Eagle, Prophet, Krampus, Talon, Falcon, Wolfpack (All Evil or Crooked) Home Sector: Solace Home Base: Solace Base Personality: Honourable Flagship: Overlord-A+ "Pandora" LKDF started as a small anti-piracy force and grew into a large military. Admiral Q. Van Dyke founded LKDF as the TEF's closest ally.This faction is dedicated completely to protecting honest miners and traders and has close relations with many of the galaxy's major governments. #1 on the Admiral's Enemy list was, of course, Keno Duerr. Soon after Alman Bergas' defection, in which Black Sail pilot Alman Bergas defected to LKDF, Van Dyke, backed up by a small TEF strike group, destroyed the Black Sail's Dymapa 753 base. The same day, his second-in-command Alexandra Lai took out Fortuna's Solace enclave and set up Solace Base. LKDF then expanded into Siris 136 and Dagola, helping Lambda Corp fend off pirates. Later, the aging Van Dyke set up Androla HQ to protect Kestral Corporation from any bandit factions that may pop up. LKDF was responsible for some of the most significant technological advances in galactic history, such as the Altair and Capital-class carriers, the Aurora-class battleship, and the Vortex-class destroyer. The work environment aboard all LKDF ships and stations is profoundly species-diverse. Species include the near-human Parlellans (the only major distinction being extremely long ears), amphibious Androlans, catlike Linara, and reptillian Orcharteites. Beta Pindola Incident Early in the year 2238, the Eagle Rebellion, Prophet Uprising, Talon Collective, and Falcon Insurgency mounted a massive assault on the Beta Pindola sector, where Lambda Corp Chief of Staff Helene Geiger and Admiral Gino Moretti were holding a conference between the leaders of the galaxy's superpowers (Lambda, TEF, Bluestar, NWM, DSMC, and LKDF. Admirals Larsson and Haggard were about to propose a new Orbital Farm in the Solace sectofr when Van Dyke recieved an urgent transmission from Commander Fina Viola warning of an attack by massed bandit forces. The Admiral swiftly rallied the combined forces of TEF, Lambda, and LKDF and drove off a force of four cloaked Magnus-class battleships. Tau Galene As Van Dyke continued into the far reaches of known space, the Tau Galene hub came under attack by the Virus Collective. The defense fleet, including Vice Admiral Alexandra Lai's flagship Silver Cloud, was annihilated, but a few ships, including Pandora and Rear Admiral Myri Taviri's flagship, the Magnus-X Hope and Pandora managed to break into the sector and deploy a Hospital. Lai was presumed dead, but was actually alive, along with Ensign Alman Bergas, aboard a Virus Collective station. They later escaped, stole a pair of Flyer-class fighters, and rejoined the fleet at Tau Galene. By that time, Virus and LKDF were in a pitched battle. Lambda Chief of Staff Helene Geiger arrived with a small fleet headed by the Creon-ML Boomer just in time to avert the Hospital's destruction. As Virus brought in three Magnuses, Taviri ordered her crew to abandon the heavily damaged Hope. Taking the controls, the wounded Taviri managed to ram her flagship into the head Magnus, destroying all three Magnuses and most of the enemy fighters. Virus, routed, fled the sector, only to find a TEF relief fleet waiting for them. Notable Alien Personnel Saali An Androlan, Saali, originally a gunnery lieutenant, rose to succeed Alexandra Lai as the third Fleet Admiral. Artemia Elanna A Parlellan gunnery officer, Elanna became the fourth LKDF Fleet Admiral. Dr. Felis Nauplii Felis Nauplii was Pandora's Parlellan chief medical officer and friend of Admiral Van Dyke. Mae Ofanya A high-profile Terekosi officer who commanded the Creon-ML+ Malira from Dymapa 753 to Beta Pindola and later the Overlord-X+ Alita at Siris 136, Tau Galene, and Eta Corvus.Category:Player Factions